Welcome Emrys, to the Cirque Du Freak!
by WaitingForAKiss
Summary: "Always remember the words, 'Cirque Du Freak'…" Reincarnation Fic! Uses characters from You're Not Merlin, but you don't have to read it to understand.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I did this because there are no Merlin and Cirque Du Freak Crossovers. And I don't own Merlin, Cirque Du Freak or **

**Chapter 1; Cirque Du Freak**

Gwen looked at him with a sharp, scared look in her eyes, "Merlin, promise me something,"

Merlin, shocked by the strength of her request simply answered, "Yes?"

"Always remember the words, 'Cirque Du Freak'…"

* * *

><p>Merlin blinked as Arthur waved a hand in front of his face, "Dude? Are you alright?"<p>

Merlin blinked and smiled at his friend, hiding the inner turmoil, "Sorry, dreaming. What were you saying?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, wearing the signature smirk that made every girl in his presence swoon, blue irises sparkling with amusement, "Idiot. Anyways, I think we should go see this show," he waved a green flyer in the pale boys face, "It looks really good,"

Merlin sighed, snatching the paper from his blonde friend.

1990. One of his favourite reincarnations so far of Arthur and the gang. He didn't have to work hard to find most of them this time round; Morgana was Arthur's sister, the knights were Arthur's friends, almost everyone. But Gwen, she wasn't here. Danni was; she knew Merlin as soon as she met him. But Freya…died, shortly after she met Merlin. Gwaine, Leon, Danni and Lancelot all remembered. He wasn't sure how to help Arthur remember; it was different for everyone. He left little reminders for everyone, but it depended if they were enough to unlock their repressed memories or not. Morgana…was turning out good this time. But Merlin had no doubt that history would repeat itself, it was just nice to dream. And…it was nice to think they could have a chance this time.

Leon was in fact, the basketball coach, the team which Morgana, every knight, and Merlin had all joined. Leon had known who he was before he even met Merlin simply having asked for Merlin to stay behind in practice to say, "You're Merlin. Where's Guinevere?"

And that had been it. He knew, and remained friends with those who had remembered as well, having discussions at length to where the missing ones would, or could be.

Gwen, Percival, and Mhari were missing. And Merlin, despite his attempts, had found nothing.

Arthur was born into a wealthy family, as were the rest of his friends. Merlin, having the power to choose his age from ten years old to eighty, had grown up with them as the new student and had united them. Arthur, despite being a prat, was Merlin's best friend, even since the blonde one had waved him over to his table. Ever since Merlin had shown he was a brilliant little fighter (thanks to a previous Arthur who had been involved in the sport of street boxing) and had stood up to the bullies despite being half their size had cemented him as a friend in the eyes of Arthur. Who was still a prat. Mostly.

Merlin grinned as his eyes traced the elegant letters…then froze.

_"CIRQUE DU FREAK_"

"Hello, Princess!" Gwaine said cheerfully, dropping into the seat next to Arthur and snatching the letter out of Merlin's weak grasp, "What have we here then?" his eyes narrowed as his lip curled in distaste, "A freak show? Really?"

"Wasn't me!" Arthur defended himself, "Morgana gave it to me," he smirked over at Merlin who was lost in a steaming train of thoughts, not even looking slightly bashful as Arthur continued, "Wanted to know if Merlin, would go with her,"

"Probably wants to see if she can palm him off to them for his big ears," Danni joked easily, sliding in next to Arthur whilst kicking Merlin under the table. Merlin jumped regaining composure as he grinned back, answering, "The women love them, you can't deny it,"

"I don't know guys, it's a bit weird," Gwaine looked stonily faced as he stared at the group who had now all read the flyer as they sat around the table, "I'm not so keen,"

"We can go," Morgana suddenly appeared, sitting next to Merlin, and giving him a half smile, "But if we don't like it we can leave,"

Merlin smiled, linking his fingers with hers under the table, his heart filled with a sudden hope. Maybe this time, it'd be her, "I'm with Morgana,"

Gwaine pulled a face, linking eyes with Merlin, still unsure.

"But sounds really horrible," Gwaine continued, handing the flyer to Lancelot who rolled his eyes before reading aloud.

"CIRQUE DU FREAK.

We are no freak show. We only exist to delight and scare those still brave enough to attempt the viewing of the unnatural.

Acts will include;

The beautiful arachnid, Madame Octa, and Laurten Crepsly, with his young assistant Darren Shan.

Alexander Ribs, tinkling a tune on his bones.

Evra, the boy more snake than man.

And our newest addition, Guinevere, the flexible soothsayer."

Merlin winced as the words 'Guinevere' and 'soothsayer' were read, the remembered ones exchanging a look.

Danni looked at Merlin's pained face, before deciding, "I'm going,"

Merlin nodded, ands they began to discuss were, and when to meet, not seeing the portly man watch them from the car with the words. written on the name plate of his car.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R folks! I get one review and i'll post the next chapter! But just a warning, i get very little internet access so you'll get whammys of posting when i do get!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; I don't own the song 'Run Rabbit Run' by Hoosiers. And I hate this chapter's end. It's so crappy!**

**Chapter 2; Darker Introductions.**

Leon grinned as the group came into view, his eyes softening a little as Amelia smiled at him. Merlin rolled his eyes, hiding his smile. The moment Amelia had joined their group -she was an exchange student from Scotland- she had stared at Merlin for a moment before hugging him tightly, much to the surprise of everyone else. And then with Leon, that had been another surprise. The two dated, despite the fact that Leon could lose his teaching licence if caught. Love lasted through out the ages.

But Merlin's favourite moment had to have been when she brought Leon along to meet everyone else. The look on Gwaine's face especially.

The two kissed as the rest of the group mocked them, despite Merlin standing very close to Morgana and Arthur holding hands with Danni.

Morgana shivered, wrapping her arms around herself as she stared up at the huge abandoned theatre. Merlin followed her gaze, staring up at the gargoyles who sneered at them, their mouths wide under the pitch black night. She shrank a little closer to Merlin, who wrapped an arm around her, giving her a quick smile which she returned. Merlin loved this reincarnation of Morgana; she trusted him from the moment she met him, Merlin her saviour and confident in place of Gwen. She was his best friend. And Morgana was his, next to Arthur. She knew; she knew who he was, about his magic, about her own. He was teaching her, slowly, to control it, as well as telling her about her past. He mostly told her stories about Arthur, Merlin's and her adventures, often referring to himself in third person when he was called Emry's. She was the only one that would call him that; everyone else just thought it was a pet nickname.

Right now he was staring down into emerald eyes that gazed up, shimmering prettily as the owner smiled back her eyes full of warmth, pink lips pursed, but slowly parting waiting for him to-

"Ahem,"

Arthur's cough interrupted the moment. Merlin blushed as Morgana glared at him, saying, "I was cold,"

Gwaine raised a dark eyebrow, "Sure, because when Lance is cold I wrap an arm around him and exchange a longing look,"

Arthur snorted with laughter, everyone else joining in. Then Gwaine walked into a pillar.

"Clumsy," Morgana tsked, smirking at him as she and Merlin walked past and into the theatre. Only to be greeted by a very, very, very tall man.

His dark eyes lingered on the faces of Merlin and Arthur, before he smiled and held out his hand, "Tickets?"

Merlin rummaged in his pockets and handed him the tickets. The giant grinned widely before gesturing through a curtained doorway. His eyes lingered on Merlin for an instant, before he turned and walked away. Merlin wasn't sure, but it seemed the man recognised him. It was eerie. If he had the chance he would have to intercept him.

"_Mer_lin,"

The owner of the name turned to see his best friend staring at him, his easy grin turned to one of worry, "You alright?"

Merlin shook off his feeling of unease, "I'm fine. Prat,"

"Idiot,"

Something's never got old.

* * *

><p>The theatre was filthy, the seats ripped out and cobwebs hanging from the balconies. It was perfect for the Cirque Du Freak.<p>

"Good luck!" the freaks beamed at the girl as she took deep breaths. She bit her lip as she exchanged a look with a boy with green scales, "I'm gonna fall aren't I?"

Evra, the snake boy, grinned in return, "You're the fortune teller. You tell me,"

She grimaced, pulling her glossy black hair back as she slowly walked towards the stage, "So original,"

"Break a leg,"

"Shut up,"

* * *

><p>The theatre hushed as a soul voice sweetly brushed across the silent seats.<p>

"_I saw a fox by the rabbit hole,"_

Merlin froze. He knew that voice. By the looks on his enlightened friend's faces, they knew it too.

"_You saw a prince from a fairy tale." _Mocking blue eyes were revealed as a figured moved from the shadows, a dark blue dress covering her pale skin. Her heart shaped face was twisted into a cruel smirk, eyes glittering as she sneered at the audience.

Merlin had to convince himself it was just an act.

"_He promised that he'd watch over you." _The girl clasped her hands as she looked towards the stage right, where a boy with green skin was slowly entering, hands in his pockets.

"_Turned out to be the fox we all knew," _as she stepped into the light, it was revealed the dress was in fact ragged at the hem, dirt smearing on the skirt and dusty, filthy. As through she'd been running through a forest.

"_To be blood, to be true," _the green boy took her hand, turning her to face him as they assumed a dancing position.

"_What chance do you stand?" _she let herself be dragged across the floor, as though the boy was dancing and she following.

"_Take flight turn tail," _she let go and turned as if to leave him, releasing his hand.

"_Get out while you can," _he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him. She spun into his arms in the resemblance of a mocking embrace between lovers.

"_Run Rabbit run, as fast as you can, don't look back _

_Run Rabbit run, as fast as you can, don't look back," _as she sang the words her feet where lifted off the ground as he spun her round and round and round.

"_He'll dance to your beat," _she sang softer, as the snake boy leaned forwards her hair trailing the ground as she leaned back, his forked tongue escape his mouth to flick against her face as she sang the next lines.

"_And steal your heart," _she closed her eyes as if in disgust as she was slowly lowered to the ground.

"_He'll smile with those teeth," _the scaled one gave them a wicked grin before he disappeared, the girl sitting up, her eyes a bright red.

Merlin almost had a heart attack.

"_And tear you apart," _she smiled sadistically, pulling her feet under her as she traced a line in the dust.

"_Hounds on your heels_

"_You don't stop for breath," _she stood up, her eyes searching over the audience, fires lifting from the tables as her eyes flashed gold. Merlin felt the blood slither from his face as they danced over the audience, most of who were staring in fearful awe at the red eyed girl.

"_You'll wear yourself out _

"_To run off this land," _she laughed; a mocking, cruel sound so unlike the previous Gwen's before her.

"_Run Rabbit run, as fast as you can, don't look back," _her voice quietened, the invisible instruments quieting with her as the fires slowly dimmed to a more glowing ember, illuminating the girls pale face

"_Don't look back," _she whispered, before the lights flickered and disappeared. Merlin felt the shiver of magic in the air, and the lights on the tables returned, showing the girl standing on the balcony.

"Welcome!" she grinned wickedly, revealing beautiful white teeth as her hair simmered like deaths curtain down her back, over her elegant dress Merlin recognised from many, many years ago, "Welcome, TO THE CIRQUE DU FREAK!"

Guinevere.

* * *

><p>Gwen grinned at her audience, before she threw herself off the balcony. They gasped as she hurtled towards the ground before a boy, appearing from nowhere, caught her. He grinned at her once, setting her on the ground before he disappeared.<p>

Gwen took a deep breath, "I am the soothsayer of the Cirque," she grinned, "and I can tell you your future if I so choose,"

She looked at the woman on the right of the stage, "Such as the fact that the lady in the brown jacket will be pregnant in the coming month, despite thinking she is barren,"

The woman's face was an elation of happiness but Gwen walked past, "But I choose not to sometimes. But I know for a fact that man in the front row will be screaming after the woman he sits beside is covered in blood, and the paramedics will be called to his house tonight at eleven o'clock because of a heart attack," the man in the row paled as Gwen smiled at him, her eyes glowing red, "You'll survive,"

"May I introduce, the Wolf man," Gwen turned to the curtains as a wolf or man, stepped through the gap. Gwen led him slowly around the circle, "And I can predict someone will lose a LIMB!" on the last word she disappeared and the wolf snapped with a deathly howl before she heard a distinct scream as a woman lost her hand. That person being Corma Limbs.

Gwen waited for the screams to die down before she appeared on stage again.

"May I present, Corma Limbs?" Gwen gestured to the woman cradling her stump of a hand. The blonde grinned before standing up, revealing her hand beginning to re-grow itself.

The blonde winked at Gwen before she walked past, giving a simple curtsy to the audience.

Gwen ginned, "Now I will-," a blonde head caught her eye.

The boy was strong faced, handsome. Strong jaw and cheekbones. Light blue eyes. Blonde hair. Watching her. Next to him a black haired boy, that…looked just like her.

The words where out of her mouth before she realised she had said them, "**What is your purpose here, **_**Emrys**_?"

Gwen blinked before she disappeared. Who was he?

* * *

><p>Merlin's heart was racing his mouth dry as Morgana held him tightly. Gwen hated him. In no past life had she hated him! She had always been relieved to see him. But she had hissed his true name at him. Did she remember? Did she hold some vengeance against him because he hadn't found her? Did she still hate Morgana dfor- Merlin swallowed as Arthur and the group looked at him, nervous and exited.<p>

Time to put the game face on.

**Told you it was crap!**


End file.
